


The needy one

by Rohivgtlou2



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Horny, Pre-Cum, Spanking, Squirt - Freeform, Suspicious, Tit Sucking, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, cum, handjob, tickle, tit fucking, ⚠️ Under devolepment still in progress ⚠️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohivgtlou2/pseuds/Rohivgtlou2
Summary: Abby call you too her room. She is basically horny and wants to really fuck with you
Relationships: abby/reader
Kudos: 4





	The needy one

Abby: you want to fuck me dont ya, yes abby please let me fuck you,let me destroy you

Ok then to on, Abby takes her cloths off all of them and is completely nude, cmon suck these tits I know you want to, you open your mouth wasting no time and sucking on them, ohhh yeah ahh keep it up, after a while abby stands up and lays on your lap, slap my ass come on make em red

You first hesitate since you love her so so much and don’t want to hurt her, but she kept on talking about how she is unsatisfied with this and how she really wants you and BAM you smack your hands on her ass, she immediately shuts up and makes a noise she doesn’t know what to say, you wind it up again and come down, gasp* haaaa yeah keep it up, after a few smacks Abby’s ass is completely red.

And then a surprise she she kneels down unbuckled your pant and took your throbbing cock in her hands, you thought her palms would be hard as a rock but it was soft as a flower, she kept stroking it until she took it in her mouth it was magical the hotness of her mouth and her dripping saliva in the tip of your cock was magical.

Hmm you like it don’t you, dirty rat. Abby always likes to tease 

Hmm you want to test my limits, said. How?, well just grab my head and push me down your cock.

What? Can you even handle it. That’s what I want to see

You put your both hands on her heads and push it slowly you push it deeper and deeper, she doesn’t even gag at all you keep her there for a few seconds until she starts to Gag you release you hands off of her

That’s great, yeah it was I like it tbh I like it being deep inside me. So want to put it in me said abby. With pleasure you said.

You turn Abby around and bend her over a desk she is just so muscular you slowly put it in her ass she hufs, you take support of her shoulders and slam your thighs and her ass checks make such an amazing sound, after a few pushes of deep inside her Abby let’s out a cry and pushed you back and made you kneel. 

Cmon eat my pussy she said, you open your mouth and tease her clit with your tongue and pushing it hard she moans and moans. Ahh yes you like my pussy don’t you, you sick perv

After a while she sits on the desk and spreads her lags and says, fuck my pussy please I begging. You come up close and shove it in, Abby is filled with pleasure she re aligned her legs in your legs and hugs you, you can feel her breast on your chest and goes even deep. 

Abby I’m about to cum, you said

Come in me fill me with your juice.

You came inside her and she couldn’t resist but hug you tighter as you spray her insides, some even drool out sliding down her leg.

You done? Asked abby.

Yes you said, ah it feels good your juice is nice, let’s do it more often huh


End file.
